Gilthunder/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Manga Character Profile= Gilthunder design.png|Gilthunder's character design Gilthunder_Full.png|Full Appearance |-| Plot= '}} Gilthunder sticking the sword into the ground.png|Gilthunder sticking the sword into the ground to stop the waterflow Gilthunder1.png Gilthunder throwing a spear.png|Gilthunder throwing a spear to destroy Bernia Gilthunder2.png Gilthunder3.png ---- '}} Gilthunderthunderstorm.png|Gilthunder arriving Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane.png|Gilthunder finding Meliodas and Diane Young Gilthunder and Elizabeth.png|Younger Gilthunder with Elizabeth Gilthunder kicking Hork.png|Gilthunder kicking Hawk Meliodas with young Gilthunder.png|Meliodas with young Gilthunder Meliodasvsgilthunder.png|Meliodas battling Gilthunder Gilthunder striking Meliodas from behind.png|Gilthunder striking Meliodas from behind Gilthunder4.png Diane catching Gilthunder.png|Diane catching Gilthunder Lightningdischarge.png|Gilthunder trying to get free by releasing lighting Diane throwing Gilthunder.png|Diane throwing Gilthunder Gilthunder walking untouched.png|Gilthunder walking untouched after Diane's throw ---- '}} gilthunder chatting with king.png ---- '}} Gilthunder & Hauser vs Northern Barbarians.png|Gilthunder arriving with Howzer to stop the Northern Barbarians Gilthunder defeating Northern Barbarians.png|Gilthunder defeating Northern Barbarians Gilthunder telling Dreyfus about reports on Hendrickson's men.png|Gilthunder telling Dreyfus about the reports for Hendriksen mens ---- '}} Gilthunder normal clothes.png|Gilthunder normal clothes Gilthunder chatting with Margaret.png|Gilthunder chatting with Margaret Gilthunder holding Margaret hand.png|Gilthunder holding Margaret hand Gilthunder save Jericho.png|Gilthunder save Jericho Gilthunder taking Dreyfus away from the battlefield.png|Gilthunder taking Dreyfus away from the battlefield Gilthunder attack Meliodas.png|Gilthunder attacks Meliodas Gilthunder striking Meliodas.png|Gilthunder striking Meliodas Gilthunder and Hendrickson teaming up.png|Gilthunder and Hendriksen teaming up Meliodas and Gilthunder exchanging fast slashes.png|Gilthunder slaying blades with Meliodas Meliodas and Gilthunder fighting.png|Gilthunder and Meliodas battling Meliodas overpowering Gilthunder.png|Gilthunder being overwhelm by Meliodas Gilthunder cutting Meliodas' sword sheath.png|Gilthunder cutting Meliodas sword sheath Gilthunder protecting Meliodas from Hendrickson's attack.png|Gilthunder protecting Meliodas Gilthunder swiftly attacking Hendrickson.png|Gilthunder fighting against Hendriksen Gilthunder and Margaret reunioned.png|Gilthunder reunion with Margaret Ban tossing Gilthunder at Jericho.png|Gilthunder being toss at Jericho by Ban Ban using Hyper Recovery Spell on Diane and Gilthunder.png|Gilthunder being healed by Ban ---- '}} Three Misfits training with the druids.png|Three Misfits training with the druids Clay Dragon attacking Gilthunder and Howzer.png|Clay Dragon attacking Gilthunder and Howzer Gilthunder using The Heavy Armor of the Thunder Emperor.png|Gilthunder using The Heavy Armor of the Thunder Emperor Gilthunder using the Embrace of the Thunder Emperor on the Clay Dragon.png|Gilthunder using the Embrace of the Thunder Emperor on the Clay Dragon |-| History= Meliodas with young Gilthunder.png|Meliodas with young Gilthunder Little Gilthunder training with Meliodas.png|Meliodas training Gilthunder Meliodas treaching Gilthunder a charm.png|Meliodas teach Gilthunder a charm Meliodas comfort Gilthunder.png|Meliodas comfort Gilthunder |-| Covers= Volume 16.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Volume 16 ---- Chapter31.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 31 Chapter63.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 63 Chapter65.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter78.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 78 Chapter81.png|Gilthunde on the cover of Chapter 81 Chapter83.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 83 Chapter84.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 84 Chapter89.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 89 Chapter100.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter101.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 101 Chapter132.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 132 Chapter162.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter200.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter249.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 249 Chapter285.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 285 Chapter288.png|Gilthunder on the cover of Chapter 288 Anime Character Profile= Anime Concept Art - Gilthunder.png|Concept Art - Sketches Gilthunder anime character designs 1.png|Character Designs Gilthunder anime character designs 2.png|Character Designs |-| Plot= '}} Gilthunder appearing.png|Gilthunder appearing Gilthunder preparing to throw a spear.png|Gilthunder preparing to throw a spear Gilthunder dodging Meliodas' returned spear.png|Gilthunder dodging Meliodas' returned spear ---- '}} Young Gilthunder witnessing his father dead body.png|Young Gilthunder seeing his fathers dead body Gilthunder catching the group with magic.png|Gilthunder catching the group with magic Young Gilthunder with Elizabeth.png|Young Gilthunder with Elizabeth Gilthunder5.png Gilthunder and Meliodas preparing to fight.png|Gilthunder and Meliodas preparing to fight Gilthunder getting behind Meliodas2.png|Gilthunder getting behind Meliodas Gilthunder striking down Meliodas from behind.png|Gilthunder striking down Meliodas from behind Meliodas dodging Gilthunder's attack.png|Meliodas dodging Gilthunder's attack Gilthunder trying to get free from Diane.png|Gilthunder trying to get free from Diane Diane throwing Gilthunder far away.png|Diane throwing Gilthunder far away Gilthunder walking unharmed after crashing in a church.png|Gilthunder walking away unharmed after crashing into a church ---- '}} Gilthunder and Hauser arriving to defeat the barbarians.png|Gilthunder and Howzer arriving to defeat the barbarians Hauser and Gilthunder speaking with Dreyfus.png|Howzer and Gilthunder speaking with Dreyfus Gilthunder telling Dreyfus about Hendriksen actions.png|Gilthunder telling Dreyfus about Hendriksen actions ---- '}} Young Gilthunder training with Meliodas.png|Young Gilthunder training with Meliodas Gilthunder fighting Meliodas.png|Gilthunder fighting Meliodas Gilthunder's Pursuit of the Lightning Beast.png|Gilthunder's Pursuit of the Lightning Beast Gilthunder's ron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor.png|Gilthunder's ron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor Gilthunder attacking Meliodas with Thunder Scream Strike.png|Gilthunder attacking Meliodas with Thunder Scream Strike Gilthunder using Sword of the Thunder Emperor.png|Gilthunder using Sword of the Thunder Emperor Gilthunder protecting Meliodas and cutting Hendrickson's arm.png|Gilthunder protecting Meliodas and cutting Hendrickson's arm Gilthunder defeating Hendrickson.png|Gilthunder defeating Hendrickson Gilthunder reunited with Margaret.png|Gilthunder reunited with Margaret Hendrickson stabbing both Gilthunder and Meliodas.png|Hendrickson stabbing both Gilthunder and Meliodas Ban healing Diane and Gilthunder with Hyper Recovery Spell.png|Ban healing Diane and Gilthunder with Hyper Recovery Spell Holy Knights battle Henrickson Anime.png Gilthunder, Griamore and Howzer investigating Dreyfus' room.png|Gilthunder, Griamore and Howzer investigating Dreyfus' room ---- '}} Gilthunder looking for Hawk.png|Gilthunder looking for Hawk |-| Animated GIFs= Gilthunder sealing Bernia's underground water source.gif|Gilthunder sealing Bernia's underground water source Gilthunder throwing a spear at Bernia.gif|Gilthunder throwing a spear at Bernia Meliodas returning Gilthunder's attack.gif|Meliodas returning Gilthunder's attack Gilthunder slashing Meliodas from behind.gif|Gilthunder slashing Meliodas from behind Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attacks.gif|Meliodas dodging Gilthunder attacks Gilthunder and Hauser defeating the Northern Barbarians.gif|Gilthunder and Howzer defeating the Northern Barbarians Other Merchandise= Gilthunder Bookmark.png|Bookmark Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 2.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 3.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Uno Dash Special 1 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper Ichiban Kuji Clear File 8.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File |-| Twitter Icons= 7 taizai tw icon 10.png Twitter Icon Gilthunder.png it:Gilthunder/Galleria Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries